Saturday Night Live Wiki:Studio 8H
Welcome to Studio 8H, our community portal! Here, you can find most of the links to our main pages, such as cast member profiles, important moments in SNL history and our archives of hosts and musical guests. People Creators/Executive Producers *Lorne Michaels Co-Creator, Executive Producer (1975-1980, 1985-Present) *Dick Ebersol Co-Creator, Executive Producer (1981-1985) *Jean Doumanian Executive Producer (1980-1981) Current Cast ---- Current Repertory Cast Members: *Vanessa Bayer (2010-present) *Taran Killam (2010-present) *Seth Meyers (2001-present; departing December 2013) *Bobby Moynihan (2008-present) *Nasim Pedrad (2009-present) *Jay Pharoah (2010-present) *Jason Sudeikis (2005-present) *Kenan Thompson (2003-present) Current Featured Cast Members: *Aidy Bryant (2012-present) *Kate McKinnon (2012-present) *Tim Robinson (2012-present) *Cecily Strong (2012-present) Also Featuring *Lenny Pickett and the Saturday Night Live Band *Cartoons by Robert Smigel ---- Notable Tenures SNL has been the home to many great talents, and some have been on the show for an amazing period of time. Although there have been many great comedians on the show over 30 years, few have been on the show for 8 seasons or longer. Here is a (short) list of those who did, and those who broke the record: *Al Franken (12 Seasons {Featured}: 1977-1980; 1985-1995) - Longest-Serving Featured Player *Darrell Hammond (11 Seasons and Counting: 1995-Present) - Longest-Serving Repertory Player *Tim Meadows (9½ Seasons: 1991-2000 (first: February/09/1991) - Longest-Serving African-American/Minority Player *Kevin Nealon (9 Seasons: 1986-1995) *Phil Hartman (8 Seasons: 1986-1994) *Horatio Sanz (8 Seasons: 1998-2006) *Chris Parnell (7½ Seasons: 1998-2001; 2002-2006) *Rachel Dratch (7 Seasons: 1999-2006) - Longest Serving Female Cast Member *Molly Shannon (7 Seasons: 1995-2001 (first: February/25/1995)(last: February/17/2001)) - Longest Serving Female Cast Member *Will Ferrell (7 Seasons: 1995-2002) Also, SNL has been the home of some comedians for a very, very short time. Here are thise who have the record shortest tenure: *Fred Wolf (1 Season, 5 Episodes: 1996 (first: )(last: October/19/1996) *Morwenna Banks (1 Season, 4 Episodes: 1995 (first: April/08/1995) (last: May/13/1995) *Dan Vitale (1 Season, 2 Episodes {Featured}: (first: )(last: ) *Laurie Metcalf and Emily Prager (1 season, 1 Episode {Featured} (1981 (only: April/11/1981)) *Chevy Chase (1 1/2 seasons 1975-1976) Past Saturday Night Live Cast Members/Alumni *The Not Ready For Prime Time Players (1975-1980) *Chevy Chase (1975-1976) *Eddie Murphy (1980-1984 (last: February/25/1984) *Billy Crystal (1984-1985) *Conan O'Brien (Writer) (1988-1991) *Adam Sandler (1991-1995) (first: February/9/1991) *David Spade (1990-1996) *Molly Shannon (1995-2001) (first: February/25/1995) (last: February/17/2001) *Will Ferrell (1995-2002) *Jimmy Fallon (1998-2004) *Many, many more In Memoriam A tribute to those involved with SNL who passed away. Posted next to each person's name is the year they died and their cause of death. *John Belushi (1982) - Drug abuse *Andy Kaufman (1984) - Lung Cancer (Frequent Guest, not a castmember.) *Gilda Radner (1989) - Ovarian Cancer *Danitra Vance (1994) - Breast Cancer *Michael O'Donoghue (1994) - Cerebral Hemorrhage *Chris Farley (1997) - Drug abuse *Phil Hartman (1998) - Shot to death by wife *Charles Rocket (2005) - Suicide, throat slit *Tom Davis (2012) - Head and Neck Cancer Announcers *Don Pardo (1975-1981, 1982-present) *Mel Brandt (1981-1982) Five-Timers Club *John Goodman (21) (12 as host, 9 as special guest) *Steve Martin (19) {14 as host, 5 as special guest} *Alec Baldwin (18) {16 as host, 2 as special guest} *Buck Henry (15) {10 as host, 5 as special guest} *Andy Kaufman (15) {15 as special guest} *Chevy Chase (14) {8 as host, 6 as special guest} *Paul Simon (13) {13 as host/special guest/Musical Guest} *George Wendt (11) {11 as host/special guest) *Danny DeVito (9) {9 as host/special guest} *Dan Aykroyd (9) (1 as host, 8 as special guest} *Jan Hooks (9) {special guest} *Tom Hanks (8) {8 as host/special guest} *Dana Carvey (8) {3 as host, 5 as special guest} *Jon Lovitz (8) {1 as host, 7 as special guest} *Harry Anderson (8) {1 as host, 7 as special guest} *Drew Barrymore (7) {4 as host, 3 as special guest} *Elliott Gould (7) {6 as host, 1 as special guest} *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers (7) {musical guest} *Dave Grohl (7) {Musical Guest with Nirvana/Foo Fighters/Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers} *Penn & Teller (7) {7 as special guest} *Michael Davis (6) {6 as special guest} *Sam Kinison (6) {6 as host/special guest} *Bill Murray (6) {6 as host/special guest} *Randy Newman (6) {musical guest} *Michael Palin (6) {6 as host/special guest} *Sting (6) {6 as host/musical guest} *James Taylor (6) {musical guest} *Justin Timberlake (6) {4 as host, 2 as musical guest (once with 'N Sync)} *Christopher Walken (6) *Ben Affleck (5) {5 as host} *Candice Bergen (5) *Beck (5) {Musical Guest} *Robert DeNiro (5) {5 as host/special guest} *Teri Garr (5) {5 as host/special guest} *Eric Idle (5) (5 as host/special guest) *Mick Jagger (5) {5 as host/special guest/Musical Guest} *Chris Kattan (5) {special guest) *Adam Levine (5) {1 as host, 4 as musical guest with Maroon 5} *Buster Poindexter (5) {5 as special guest/Musical Guest} *Kanye West (5) {musical guest} *Steven Wright (5) {5 as special guest} One Shy Of The Five-Timers Club *Aerosmith (4) {Musical Guest} *Tom Arnold (4) {3 as host alone (once with Roseanne), 1 as special guest} *Jack Black (4) {3 as host, 1 as special guest with Tenacious D} *David Bowie (4) {Musical Guest} *Billy Crystal (4) (4 as host/special guest) *Eminem (4) {Musical Guest} *The Foo Fighters (4) {4 as musical guest, front man Dave Grohl is a 5+ timer} *Al Franken (4) {4 as special guest} *Kyle Gass (4) {3 cameos, 1 as special guest with Tenacious D} *Art Garfunkel (4) {4 as host/musical guest/special guest}} *Rudolph "Rudy" Giuliani (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Howard Hesseman (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Susan St. James (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Billy Joel (4) (Musical Guest) *Beyonce Knowles (4) (Special Guest/Musical Guest with Destiny's Child/solo) *Ed Koch (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Lindsay Lohan (4) {3 as host, 1 as special guest} *Dave Matthews / Dave Matthews Band (4) {Musical Guest} *Natalie Merchant (4) {Musical Guest; 2 with 10,000 Maniacs, 2 as solo perform} *Tracy Morgan (4) {4 as special guest} *Mike Myers (4) {1 as host, 3 as special guest} *Ralph Nader (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Gwyneth Paltrow (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Bonnie Raitt (4) {Musical Guest} *Leon Redbone (4) {Musical Guest} *Linda Ronstadt (4) {4 as special guest/Musical Guest} *Roseanne (4) {4 as host/special guest} *The Smashing Pumpkins / Zwan (4) {Musical guest} *Snoop Doggy Dogg (4) {4 as host/Musical Guest} *David Spade (4) {2 as host, 2 as special guest} *Britney Spears (4) {4 as host/special guest/Musical Guest} *Gwen Stefani / No Doubt (4) {4 as special guest/Musical Guest} *Justin Timberlake (4) {4 as host/special guest/Musical guest} *Lily Tomlin (4) {4 as host/special guest/Musical Guest} *Marc Weiner (4) {4 as special guest} *Robin Williams (4) {4 as host/special guest} *Neil Young (4) {Musical Guest} Archives of Hosts and Musical Guests History The "History of SNL" Series *1975-1980 *1980-1985 *1985-1990 *1990-1995 *1995-2000 *2000-2005 *2005-Present *Weekend Update Memorable Moments *The First Episode (October 11, 1975) *Paul Simon & Art Garfunkel reunite on SNL (October 18, 1975) *"Word Association" with Chevy Chase & Richard Pryor (December 13, 1975) *Ron Nessen hosts SNL, President Ford introduces show (April 17, 1976) *Saturday Night's alright for drinking: Kris Kristofferson live and hammered (July 31, 1976) *Chevy leaves the show; The Band makes its last television appearence together (October 30, 1976) *SNL's infamous Mardi Gras special -- There is NO FLOAT! (February 20, 1977) *Elvis Costello stops "Less Than Zero", jolts into "Radio, Radio" (December 17, 1977) *Chevy Chase and Bill Murray's pre-show fistfight (February 18, 1978) *The Rolling Stones on SNL (October 7, 1978) *Limo For Lame-o: Al Franken mocks NBC boss Fred Silverman (May 10, 1980) *End of an Era: Lorne Michaels leaves, as does the rest of "The Not Ready For Prime Time Players" (May 24, 1980) *Who Shot CR? Charles Rocket wants to know who the f*** did! (February 21, 1981) *Dick Ebersol takes over SNL (April 11, 1981) *John Belushi comes back for a non speaking cameo; FEAR grips Studio 8H (October 31, 1981) *John Belushi, dead at 33 (March 5, 1982) *The Audience Speaks: Andy Kaufman is voted off the show (November 20, 1982) *Buckwheat is Dead - Brought to you by Mutual Life, because you could die tomorrow! (March 19, 1983) *Andy Kaufman dies (May 16, 1984) *"You Look Mahvelous!" -- Billy Crystal (re)joins the cast of SNL (October 16, 1984) *Lorne Michaels takes back SNL with teen power (November 19, 1985) *FUCK! The Replacements get hammered (January 18, 1986) *Burn, baby, burn!: The Finale Fire (May 24, 1986) *Lorne returns SNL to greatness with new cast of talent (October 11, 1986) *Gilda Radner dies of Ovarian Cancer the year after she's scheduled to host SNL (May 20, 1989) *Wanye's World plays with Aerosmith (February 17, 1990) *Andrew "Dice" Clay hosts SNL, Nora Dunn & Sinead O'Connor protests the show (May 12, 1990) *Where the fuck this chicken come from -- I thought I ordered ribs! The Time on SNL (October 20, 1990) *Smells Like Teen Spirit: Nirvana on SNL (January 11, 1992) *Sinead O'Connor rips up a picture of the Pope, LIVE on SNL (October 3, 1992) *Hey Jude! Paul McCartney performs on SNL (February 13, 1993) *Alec Baldwin and Canteen Boy: a match made in Hell (February 12, 1994) *Some Of You Aren't Washing Your Ass Properly: Martin Lawrence's notorious monologue about feminine hygiene (February 19, 1994) *Hey, Hey, My, My: 8 days after Kurt Cobain is found dead, Pearl Jam give him a tribute (April 16, 1994) *Chris Farley loses a battle with a flight of stairs and his pants (February 18, 1995) *GET OFF THE SHED! Will Ferrell is a household name (September 30, 1995) *Bulls on Parade: Rage Against The Machine lets the flags fly, protest Steve Forbes (April 13, 1996) *Pamela Anderson Lee lets it all hang out, sort of (April 19, 1997) *Chris Farley returns to host; dies 2 months later (Hosted October 25, 1997; Died December 18, 1997) *Norm MacDonald fired from Weekend Update, eventually is fired from the show (Sometime between December 13, 1997 & January 10, 1997; Last Show March 14, 1998) *Phil Hartman killed by his wife, kills herself (May 28, 1998) *Christopher Walken has a fever, and the only prescription is MORE COWBELL! (April 8, 2000) *The Wedding that wasn't: Tom Green and Drew Barrymore to get married on SNL, Drew gets cold feet (publicity stunt or not?) (November 18, 2000) *Tim Meadows leaves the show after 10 years, to co-star on a failed sitcom, and flopped movie (May 20, 2000) *Jimmy Fallon & Tina Fey bring Weekend Update back to old school fame (October 7, 2000) *Chris Parnell fired, rehired less than a year later (fired sometime between May 19, 2001 and September 29, 2001; rehired March 2, 2002) *Mayor Giuliani says its time to be funny after 9/11 (September 29, 2001) *Will Ferrell leaves to pursue a blockbuster movie career (May 18, 2002) *Adrien Brody "wigs out" (May 10, 2003) *Jimmy Fallon leaves to pursue a so-far shaky movie career (May 15, 2004) *Ashlee Simpson caught lip-synching (October 23, 2004) *I'll Follow You, Bono! U2 sings a third song over the closing credits...and more (November 20, 2004) *Colin Farrell had fun hosting SNL, I s*** you not! (December 11, 2004) *System of a Down on SNL? F*** YEAH! (May 7, 2005) *Will Ferrell returns to host; We finally get more cowbell! (May 14, 2005) *You want some water? Show us the milk! Girls Gone Wild Katrina (October 1, 2005) *Charlie Rocket found dead (October 7, 2005) *"That Man Just Yawned!": Arctic Monkeys call out an audience member; drop their instruments and walk-off stage (March 11, 2006) (video) ...more to come... Banned List This is a list of performers/comedians who have been banned from ever appearing on SNL for one reason or another. These people range from one-time hosts (Lasser, Berle, etc.) to regular guests (Kaufman) to former cast members who returned to host multiple times (Chase). The date posted beside their name denotes the day they were banned, and if they have a certain amount of years beside their name, their ban was lifted for one reason or another. If they are no longer banned, either they died, or their ban was lifted to come back to SNL, like Elvis Costello. Click on their names for a quick profile and a reason behind their banning. NOTE: Some people or bands on this list have since passed away or broken up, but are still included to show who has been banned in the past. Names in bold note people and bands whose bans are still in effect. *'Louise Lasser,' (July/24/1976) who hosted at the end of the first season on July 24, 1976, was the first host banned by the producers. Lasser was said to be going through personal problems at the time and was reportedly nearly incoherent throughout the broadcast. Note: This episode was such a disappointment to producer Lorne Michaels that it was also not repeated on NBC, although it has appeared in syndication since 1981. *'Charles Grodin,' (October/29/1977) has never been asked back to host after he gave a clumsy performance. In October 1977, on his one appearance on the show, Grodin missed rehearsal, stumbled his way through the show, and ad-libbed many of his lines. *On December 17, 1977, Elvis Costello (December/17/1977) - 12 Years (returned 1989) performed as a last-minute replacement for the Sex Pistols, who were unable to obtain passports. NBC and the show's producer Lorne Michaels didn't want the band to perform "Radio, Radio", since the song protests the state of the media. The band defied them by beginning to play their song "Less Than Zero", stopping, with Costello telling the audience that there was no reason to do that song, and telling the band to play "Radio, Radio" instead. It infuriated Michaels because it put the show off schedule, and the band were barred from performing again. **Elvis Costello holds the distinction of being the only person to return to SNL after being banned. *Frank Zappa (October/21/1978) - 15 Years (Died 1993) *Milton Berle (April/24/1979) - 23 Years (Died 2002) *'FEAR' (October/31/1981) *'Robert Blake' (November/13/1982) *Andy Kaufman (November/20/1982) - 2 Years (Died 1984) *The Replacements (January 18, 1986) - 5 Years (broke up 1991, lead singer Paul Westerberg returned 1993) *'Steven Seagal' (April/20/1991) *'Sinead O'Connor' (October 3, 1992) *'Cypress Hill' (October/3/1993) *'Martin Lawrence' (February/19/1994) *Rage Against The Machine (April 13, 1996) - 6 Years (Broke up 2002) *'Chevy Chase' (February/15/1997) **Chevy has made subsequent guest appearances on SNL, but not as host. This is, most likely, to prevent him causing conflict with the rest of the cast throughout rehearsals and the live show. *'Adrien Brody' (May/10/2003)